


auditions

by unsaidnessa



Series: platonic juke [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaidnessa/pseuds/unsaidnessa
Summary: julie has auditions for one of the biggest music schools in LA. the only thing keeping her sane? having luke there to hype her up (and give her a heart attack once in a while).
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: platonic juke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	auditions

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely not based on me having musical theatre program auditions this year...nope not at all. anyways apparently i'm the ceo of platonic juke so platonic juke stans make some noise! and i hope you enjoy

“god, i’m nervous luke. how have i performed in front of thousands of people but can’t fathom playing piano for three of them?”

luke put an arm around julie. “look at me.” she met his gaze and smiled, knowing a cheesy yet effective pep talk was in the wings. “you are the most talented person i have ever met. if anyone’s gonna get an acceptance, it’s you.”

“you have to say that,” julie rolled her eyes playfully “you’re my best friend.”

“and as your best friend, i am obligated to tell the truth. you are amazing and anyone who can’t see that doesn’t deserve you in their stupid program.” 

a grin peeked through julie’s nervous stare. he always knew what to say and how to say it. despite swearing up and down that he was bad at words, luke always managed to make her feel better. 

they sat there in silence for a bit. pro’s of having a ghost best friend? you can always have someone to comfort you, even when no ones allowed in the room. cons of having a ghost best friend? sometimes people perceive you as crazy. julie would do the same if she saw a random person having a whole conversation with air. but she knew that this bit of air would always have her back, even in the craziest of moments. despite the struggle to talk to him in public, it was all worth it. 

julie’s thoughts were interrupted by an older face peeking out the door. 

“julie molina?” she called out. julie froze for a second. luke noticed her heartbeat increase, and looked down at her. 

“you got this, julie. show them how amazing my best friend is.” 

julie took a deep breath and got up. “thats me!’ she exclaimed. 

“we’re ready for you. come on in.” the lady opened the door for julie, and she gave one last glance at luke before the doors closed. 

she was greeted by shiny tile floors, vanilla colored walls, and a sort of woodsy scent. the room felt too professional for her to even occupy. yet here she was, walking over to the piano and setting down her sheet music. the room was so silent, she could hear her boots clanking on the floor. everyone’s eyes were glued to her, and this time she could see them. back in the orpheum, everyone looked small. now, she felt like the small one. 

“hi julie! its nice to meet you.” a man spoke up. he looked in his late 30’s, crow’s feet beginning to show around his eyes. she couldn’t tell if his smile was fake or genuine, which scared her even more. 

“hi! nice to meet you too. do i just get right to it?” 

“yup!” the woman from before said. “whenever you’re ready julie.” 

julie took a deep breath. she had been preparing for this for a year. wake up was a song, quite literally, made for her. her mom had left it there for a reason. it was the song that got her back into singing for a reason. 

placing her fingers on the keys, she took one last breath before starting to play. luke was right. if they didn’t want her in their school, that was their loss. she continued to play, the lyrics flowing out of her mouth as they were always meant to be there. she could feel her mom with her in this moment, knowing that either way, she was proud. 

halfway through her cut, she heard a rush of air behind her. julie tried to shake it off, thinking it was maybe just the air conditioning in the building. she was focused, but felt like someone was watching her. as she played the last few chords, she heard someone erupt into applause. julie looked at the panel of people in front of her, yet none of them were clapping. smiling, yes. they looked eager to ask her more questions. but, who was clapping-

realization hit her and she turned around to see luke, grinning like a child. julie jumped slightly, then remembered there were other people in the room. she gave him a stare that could kill, and turned back around. 

“thank you.” she forced a smile. 

“amazing job julie. we could really see the passion you put into that song.” a younger man spoke up. he was the third and final person seated at the table. 

“would you be interested in being placed in any other programs, if needed?” the older lady asked, jotting some notes down on her notebook. 

julie nodded. “yes, of course. i always want to keep my options open.” 

“awesome. well, thank you julie, and we’ll keep in touch.” the older man said. “have a nice day.”

“you too.” julie started to walk out the door, immediately followed by luke. the second the door shut, she checked if the room was empty. luke looked at her, love in his eyes. 

“dude. i told you NOT to come into the room! i almost messed up.” julie exclaimed, sitting down in frustration. luke sat down next to her. 

“i’m sorry! i just really wanted to watch and support you. you’re so amazing and i knew you were gonna kill it.” a smile crept onto julies face. there he was again, saying all the right things to make her smile. 

“god, you’re lucky i love you.” she laid her head on his shoulder. “if you were anyone else, i would’ve beat your ass.”

luke laughed. “you think you could beat me in a fight?” 

“oh i absolutely could. i don’t care if i’m shorter than you. there’s a lot of pent up anger in this body.”

“well, one day i’ll have to test that theory, huh shortie?” julie gave him another death stare, but erupted into laughter shortly after.

“get up dumbass. i’m hungry, and i heard there's a really good pizza place by here. and who else would i want to try it with than luke patterson, king of carnival food?” 

“HEY. too soon.” luke pouted. 

“it was almost 30 years stupid. we joke about it all the time. you’ll live-” julie stifled a laugh. “well-” 

“JULIEEE.” he whined, pushing her playfully. “you just keeping yourself deeper and deeper. wait-”

they both bursted into laughter, having to stop their walk to fully collect themselves. “that just kept getting worse and worse, didn’t it?” julie asked in between laughs. 

“yup.” luke replied, slowly starting to gather himself. “you’re lucky i love you.” 

“i love you more.” julie replied, knowing luke hated when she claimed that. 

“hey, we’ve been over this. you’re shorter, so theres’s no way you can love me more.”

“that is NOT how it works!” julie rolled her eyes. 

“well, to me it does. it makes sense.” 

“whatever you say. i still love you more.” 

they had reached the pizza place, the neon sign shining brightly despite the sunlight. it was a small place, yet the servings were enough to fill up three people. or one luke. he ate a lot for someone who was perfectly in shape. julie would never understand how that worked, but the boys said luke was like that when he was alive too. some things stay with you even past death. 

“alright, enough staring. i’m hungry.” luke said, pushing the door open. julie followed, laughing to herself. despite the shit that luke pulled, he was her best friend. someone she loved more than life itself. and she was so grateful to have him during this audition process. she couldn’t ask for a better partner in crime.


End file.
